


When The Light Dies (and the darkness take's over)

by Angryfuzzball68



Series: The Day Our War Ends (Is The Day We Die) [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryfuzzball68/pseuds/Angryfuzzball68
Summary: The V.K's disappear from Auradon and they leave behind everything they knowPrequel to This is the end (but is it really?)





	When The Light Dies (and the darkness take's over)

One day in Auradon, Ben and Beth were going to visit the V.K's. They hadn't heard from Nick in a while and they were getting worried. When Ben and Beth got to Nick's office, they knocked on the door but they didn't get a answer. So Ben kicked down the door and found the office a mess. Papers and book's were all over the floor, there was blood on the floor and the wall and there was a crowbar covered in blood on the office desk. Ben and Beth immediately ran out of the office, got into Ben's red Ferrari and started driving to Mal and Evie's house.  Ben didn't care if he was doing the speed limit, they had to get to Mal and Evie's house.

 

Once Ben and Beth reached Mal and Evie's house, Ben knocked on the door and got no answer. Ben kicked down the door and found the house empty. Beth followed Ben into the house and found no one home. Ben pulled out his pistol while Beth pulled out her combat knife. Ben searched the upstairs of the house while Beth searched the downstairs of the house. Ben found that the upstairs was completely fine. Ben then saw blood on the carpet and followed the trail downstairs. Beth found the same trail of blood and followed it. The trail of blood went to the garage and Ben and Beth saw that Nick's new Jeep was missing. 

"What do we do Ben?" Beth asked with concern.

"I have no idea Beth." Ben said.

Ben and Beth immediately got back into Ben's Ferrari and drove back to Auradon Prep. When Ben and Beth got back to Auradon Prep, Ben was called into a emergency council meeting. The council meeting went on for hours until 1:00 AM in the morning. After the meeting, Ben was tired and went back to his parent's castle to catch some sleep. When Ben got back to the castle, he found Mal and Evie's daughter's, Melonie and Evelyn. Ben also found Carlos and Jay adopted son's Connor and James. Ben didn't see Nick and Uma's kids but he didn't mind. Ben heard a scream come from his parent's bedroom. Ben ran to his parent's bedroom and opened the door to find Maleficent with her scepter pointed his parents. Maleficent disappeared in a cloud of smoke when she saw Ben. Next thing Ben knew, every villain stormed Auradon. The only villain's that were missing were Jafar, Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil. Dark clouds appeared over Auradon and Maleficent flew past Ben's parent's castle in dragon form.

                                                                                                                                             -

15 YEARS LATER

It has been 15 years since the V.K's disappeared and the villains took over Auradon. Everyday Ben held out hope that the V.K's would return but they never did. Ben decided that it was to send their kids to find them. It was time to unleash a new wave of V.K's.


End file.
